Thunderstorm
by Rabbitstorm
Summary: What if you found out that you could change into any cat in any of the clans? What if you could find out new clans and learn hunting and fighting strategies to teach your clan? Thunderstorm can do all that. Follow her as she grows from a kit to a queen.
1. Chapter 1

Mistyfoot lay in the nursery with her two kits. Their names were Tigerkit and Thunderkit. The two kits were only about a week old. Tigerkit looked more like her father, Bramblethorn, both being brown tabbies. Thunderkit looked like her mother. They were both light gray. She looked over at the other queen in the nursery who was named Roseheart. Her kits were only a few weeks older than Mistyfoot's. They were named Gorsekit, Shadowkit, and Larkkit. The two kits were now sleeping and Mistyfoot was finally able to get some sleep herself. Blueherb had pushed away about half the clan so she could make sure that she had enough milk to feed the kits and to make sure the kits were healthy.

It was the next morning, and Mistyfoot was woken by the sound of crying kits. Her kits were mewling for milk and so were Roseheart's. Where was Roseheart any way? She wasn't in the nursery. She wouldn't have left them without telling Mistyfoot, because her kits were too young to be left alone. Mistyfoot thought that she would be fine and was probably just outside the nursery with her mate. She let her kits suckle and waited.

She was starting to get worried when the kits pleas became louder because they still didn't have milk. Mistyfoot went outside and looked around. She couldn't see Roseheart from where she was standing. She went around the clearing and searched everywhere. She couldn't find Roseheart. There was only one place she hadn't looked. In the medicine cat clearing. She hoped that Roseheart would be there, even though she might be sick. Mistyfoot took a deep breath and looked inside.

Roseheart was inside the den, and thankfully she didn't look sick. Blueherb was there too, and she seemed to be giving Roseheart something. Then Mistyfoot remembered something. When she had looked at Roseheart's kits, there had only been Shadowkit and Gorsekit. Larkkit was missing. She looked in front of Roseheart, and sure enough, there was Larkkit. She was lying there in front of Blueherb's paws and she seemed to be giving Larkkit something. It looked like coltsfoot. Roseheart was in the medicine cat den to get something for Larkkit who seemed to be sick.

"What's wrong with Larkkit?" Mistyfoot asked. Blueherb and Roseheart turned with surprise. They hadn't heard her come in.

"Larkkit is having trouble breathing." Blueherb answered. "I'm giving her coltsfoot to help her."

"Roseheart, I can take care of Larkkit right now, but your kits are crying for milk. You need to feed them." Mistyfoot meowed. "Okay, I'll go," Roseheart agreed after a pause. She left the den and went into the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

"What can I do to help?" Mistyfoot asked. She was worried because she knew that this was Roseheart's first litter. "Maybe I can get Elmclaw," she meowed, referring to Roseheart's mate and Larkkit's father.

"That would be good. Also, get Rabbitstar and tell her to get a warrior to collect some more coltsfoot. I'm running low." Blueherb agreed. "Then you can go back to your kits. It's your first litter too, and we don't want them getting sick too."

"Okay, fine." She mewed and went off to go to the warriors' den. She found Elmclaw and told him to go to the medicine cat's den. Then she went to the ThunderClan leader's den to tell her Blueherb's order of herbs that she needed. After she finished she went back into the nursery to her kits.

"I told Elmclaw about Larkkit and he's in there now." She told Roseheart, "and Rabbitstar is sending a warrior out to get some more coltsfoot." This seemed to comfort the queen, and her kits, finished suckling, curled up to go to sleep.

"Mother," Thunderkit squeaked, "Where's Larkkit?" Mistyfoot stared at Thunderkit. How could she talk so fluently and so quickly? And how would she notice that one of Roseheart's kits was missing if she couldn't see yet? Then she saw that Thunderkit had her eyes open. She gasped.

Then Tigerkit spoke too, "Yeah, why isn't Larkkit here? She is the only she-kit in the litter and we want to play with her." Mistyfoot was still wondering how they could talk and see already, but her kits wanted to know what had happened, so she had to tell them.

"Well, Larkkit is sick and having trouble breathing, so she's in the medicine cat den with Blueherb who is giving her some coltsfoot." Mistyfoot explained, hoping that her kits would understand. They nodded.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Rabbitstar was in her den, trying to go to sleep to get a sign from StarClan. One of the kits in the clan was sick, but it wasn't a sickness and it was the middle of Greenleaf. She opened her eyes to be not in her den anymore, but in Fourtrees. There were cats of StarClan around her and she saw the former ThunderClan leader Branchstar.

He padded up to her and mewed softly, "Beware Rabbitstar, for there is trouble to come. The tiger of thunder that comes from the mist in brambles will save the storm, night, air, and water and teach them." Then he started to fade away.

"Wait! What do you mean? Come back!" Rabbitstar yowled, but he just kept fading until only his scent remained. She awoke with a jolt and thought to herself, I must tell Blueherb about this.

"Blueherb! Blueherb!" Rabbitstar called as she padded into the medicine cat den.

**First one to guess what the prophecy means gets some spoilers for the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are the allegiances for ThunderClan right now.**

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Rabbitstar-brown tabby she-cat with white paws and tail

Deputy: Cheetahpelt-golden tabby tom with orange eyes

Medicine cat: Blueherb-blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors: Sparrowsong-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elmclaw-silver tom with blue eyes

Bramblethorn-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Applepaw

Acornwhisker-brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Brookpaw

Blazestrike-gray tom with a white blaze on his forehead

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Brackenwhisker-light ginger tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Cinderheart-light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainstorm-light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Blizzardpaw

Frostheart-white she-cat with blue eyes

Moonstorm-blue-gray she-cat with white stripes

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Apprentices: Applepaw-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brookpaw-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Birdpaw-silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Berrypaw-brown tom with ginger paws

Blizzardpaw-white and gray tom with blue eyes

Fernpaw-dark gray she-cat with light gray flecks

Queens: Mistyfoot-blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Roseheart-light ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Kits: Thunderkit, Tigerkit (Mistyfoot and Bramblethorn)

Gorsekit, Shadowkit, Larkkit (Roseheart and Elmclaw)

Elders: Iceflower-pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Oakfeather-light brown and ginger tom, oldest cat in ThunderClan 


End file.
